


Alec et Le sérum de Vérité

by Mona63



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Freeform, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, crackfic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mona63/pseuds/Mona63
Summary: Alec finit par boire tout le sérum de Vérité de Magnus sans le savoir. Pas d'inquiétude, il ira bien, mais les prochains jours promettent d'être vraiment intéressant et drôle, spécialement pour Magnus.





	1. Le sérum de vérité

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alec and The Serum of Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103708) by [katychan666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666). 



> Traduction de "Alec and the Serum of Truth " de Katychan666 qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire cette fanfiction.   
> J'ai beaucoup rigolé à la lire et je m'éclate autant à la traduire.   
> Certaines blagues ne sont drôles qu'en Anglais puis ce qu'il y a beaucoup de jeux de mots. Je traduirai autant que possible mais mettrais les jeux de mots originaux pour faire le parallèle. 
> 
> Bonne Lecture, (Je n'ai pas de bêta, j'essaye de faire le moins de fautes possibles, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri ! )
> 
> Mona

Alec se sentait bizarre ce jour-là, depuis qu’il avait bu le verre qu’il avait trouvé dans le salon. Il était rempli d’un liquide violet, donc Alec supposa que c’était du jus de raisin et vida le verre en quelques gorgées. C’était sucré et avait bon gout, donc le Chasseur d’Ombre ne suspecta rien à ce moment-là. Mais ce qu’il ne savait pas, c’est que c’était du sérum de vérité fraîchement brassé sur lequel Magnus travaillait et avait oublié de ranger, le laissant sur la table du salon alors qu’on avait besoin de lui quelque part. Partant en urgence, le sorcier avait oublié de ranger la potion et Alec se retrouva à la boire toute entière. D’habitude, juste quelques gouttes étaient suffisantes pour faire dire la vérité à quelqu’un, alors l’avoir ingurgité entièrement donna le sentiment à Alec d’être bizarre, presque saoul.

Mais quand Magnus rentra au loft, la potion avait déjà commencé à faire effet et Alec le plaqua littéralement au sol quand il sorti du portail le ramenant au loft, enveloppant ses bras autour de Magnus, le plus âgé laissant échappé un cri de surprise alors qu’il perdait l’équilibre et tombait par terre, Alec atterrissant sur lui. Alec se serra fort contre lui et le retint contre lui pendant un instant, puis il recula un peu et il chevaucha les jambes de Magnus alors que celui se redressait et penchait la tête sur le côté. « Alexander, qu’est- ce qu’il te prend ? » demanda Magnus commençant à regarder l’appartement autour de lui, ne sachant pas lui-même ce qu’il cherchait.

« Tu m’as manqué » gémit Alec et alors il fronça des sourcils. En général, il voulait faire ça quand Magnus rentrait à la maison, mais il se restreignait. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, il n’avait pas de retenue et avait fait ce qu’il voulait vraiment. Ne sachant pourquoi il avait fait ça, il baissa les yeux et haussa les épaules. « Tu as été parti pendant deux heures » se plaignît-il alors. « Et tu as dit que tu serais de retour dans une heure » rajouta-t-il et Magnus fronça des sourcils, le sillon entre ces deux sourcils se creusant. « Alors, qu’est-ce que tu as fait pendant cette heure supplémentaire, hein ? ».

« J’ai été retenu par le client » dit Magnus lentement et il pinça les lèvres. « Et deux heures c’est vraiment rien. J’ai eu des missions qui ont duré presque toute la journée, donc je ne vois pas vraiment tu en fais un si gros problème. » Dit-il avec un gloussement et Alec soupira. Il savait que Magnus avait raison, mais quelque chose en lui ne voulais pas laisser tomber, et il secoua la tête.

« Quel client était-ce ? » demanda Alec rétrécissant ses yeux.

« Tu ne les connais pas, un vieil ami à moi et » commença à expliquer Magnus, mais il s’arrêta quand il vit que le visage de Alec était rougie and ses yeux s’écarquillèrent alors qu’il posait sa main sur le front de Alec, parce qu’il était brulant. Il était chaud au touché et il s’inquiéta vraiment. « Alexander, tu es brulant » dit-il et Alec baissa les yeux en se touchant le front, hochant de la tête.

« Je me sens un peu bizarre aujourd’hui » dit Alec en pressant les lèvres. « Mon ventre me fait mal et mes paumes transpirent, tu vois ? » demanda Alec en prenant les mains de Magnus dans les siennes pour lui montrer. « Et j’ai froid et chaud en même temps. » continua-t-il. Magnus haussa les sourcils parce qu’Alec était très bavard aujourd’hui. « Depuis que j’ai bu ce jus, j’ai pas été »

« Quel jus ? » demanda Magnus prudemment.

« Le jus de raisin que tu as laissé sur la table de salon » expliqua Alec et la pointa du doigt avec le verre à présent vide, les yeux de Magnus se remplirent d’horreur et se remit rapidement sur ses jambes, Alec faisant la moue alors que Magnus se levait, mais il le suivit et fronça des sourcils. « Qu’est-ce qu’il ne va pas ? »

« Ne me dit pas que tu as bu le verre en entier » fit Magnus.

« Si »

« Oh mon dieu, Alexander » dit Magnus et il commença à rire. « Tu as juste bu toute ma réserve de sérum de vérité » dit-il en continuant de rire. Alec le regarda d’un air inquiet, parce qu’il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire pour lui. Boire une grande quantité de sérum de vérité n’avait jamais tué personne, mais cela allait rendre les jours suivant plutôt intéressant et drôle pour Magnus.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » demanda Alec, « Je ne vais pas mourir, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, chéri » répondit Magnus avec un sourire. « Mais les prochains jours vont être très amusant pour moi. » dit-il et Alec jura, parce qu’il savait que Magnus allait prendre de ça. Puis il écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant qu’il était toujours le Dirigeant de l’Institut et qu’il y avait beaucoup de réunion importante qui l’attendait.

« Oh merde » dit-il en se jetant sur le canapé. Cela allait être vraiment des jours intéressants.


	2. La réunion

Le jour d’après, à la réunion.

Alec était dans la salle de réunion avec des fonctionnaires de l’Enclave, Magnus avec lui, parce que Alec ne se faisait pas vraiment confiance. Le jour précédent, il a déversé tout un tas de non-sens, alors il savait que cette réunion allait être un désastre si Magnus n’était pas là pour garder un œil sur lui. Alec n’avait pas dit aux autres qu’il avait bu un verre entier de sérum de vérité – pas encore, parce qu’il ne savait jamais quand la vérité allait sortir,il finirait probablement par le dire lui-même – parce qu’il ne voulait pas paraître comme un Dirigeant d’Institut incompétent.

« Donc, comme je l’ai proposé plus tôt » commença Alec, mais il fut stoppé par Raj.

« Qu’est-ce que le sorcier fait ici ? » demanda l’autre chasseur d'ombre en plissant ses yeux. « Ce n’est pas une de vos réunions du Monde Obscure, donc je ne sais pas pourquoi il met son nez dans nos affaires. Même s’il est un Grand Sorcier, il n’a pas sa place ici et »

« Parce qu’il est impressionnant et mon petit ami. » laissa échapper Alec, la première chose qu’il avait à l’esprit et il se maudit, se mordant la langue et Magnus laissa sortir un fredonnement amusé. « Ce que je veux dire c’est » commença Alec en roulant des yeux, parce qu’il savait qu’il allait dire quelque chose de stupide. « Non, c’était exactement ce que je voulais dire. Magnus est mon petit ami et il va être là à côté de moi. » dit Alec. « Et toi, mon cher Raj, peut foutre le camp si tu as un problème avec ça. » annonça Alex et regarda l’autre.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, je veux dire »

« Ça l’est. » Coupa Alec. « Je veux dire, personne ne t’aime ici, donc tu rendras service à tout le monde ici si tu foutais le camp. » dit Alec, et Magnus s’éclaircit la gorge, disant à Alec qu’il devrait faire attention à ce qu’il disait, mais le Chasseur d'Ombres lui fit un sourire, certain qu’il avait tout sous contrôle. Alec regarda Izzy et Jace, qui le regardait, bouche bée mais Izzy acquiesça après un moment, essayant de supporter son frère. Jace, d’un autre côté, ne savait pas ce qu’il se passait. Il n’avait jamais vu Alec comme ça, disant les premières choses qui lui venaient à l’esprit.

« Alec » commença Jace et Alec secoua la tête.

« Assis » dit Alec et Jace se rassit rapidement et garda sa bouche fermée. « Je suis à la tête (En : Head of the Institute) de cet Institut… Ok, qui diable a créé cette appellation ? La Tête de l’institut, ça sonne idiot » annonça Alec. « Je veux dire je suce bien ( good head), demandez à Magnus, mais » commença à expliquer Alec, tout le corps de Magnus était en train d’être secoué par le rire, l’autre étant parti trop loin pour lui dire ça, Maryse interrompis son fils.

« Alec ! » Dit Maryse, la colère visible sur son visage. « Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda-t-elle et Alec haussa des épaules.

« Quoi ? » demanda Alec. « C’est la vérité, demande à Magnus, » dit Alec simplement, et Maryse attrapa le poignet de son fils et le tira hors de la salle, tous les autres restant étant complètement choqué –même Izzy – pendant que Magnus étant en train d’essayer de retrouver sa respiration d’avoir beaucoup trop ri.

« Alec, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? » demanda Maryse une fois qu’elle fut seule avec Alec. « Est-ce que quelque chose t’es arrivé ? Je veux dire, ce n’était pas du tout professionnel. Tous les officiels de l’Enclave sont ici, des personnes importantes, Alec. Alors, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu’il se passe dans ta tête et »

« Oh, les fonctionnaires de l’Enclave peuvent aller se faire mettre » dit Alex et roula des yeux. « Je veux dire, est ce que tu as vu leurs visages ? Ils ont toujours ce type d’expression » dit Alec et fit un visage snob. « Comme si ils avaient un truc coincé dans leur cul » dit Alec, les yeux de Maryse remplis d’horreur. Elle était convaincue que Alec était possédé par un démon à ce moment-là.

« Alexander ! »

« Alec, seulement mon petit ami a le droit de m’appeler Alexander » dit Alec.

« Ok, s’en est assez » dit Maryse.« Qu’as-tu fait hier ? »

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait hier ? » demanda Alec en fronçant des sourcils. « Magnus ! »

« Par l’Ange, je t’en supplie, Alec, prends ça sérieusement ! » dit Maryse, et Alec acquiesça, parce qu’il prenait les choses au sérieux. Il avait vraiment fait Magnus hier, deux fois. Une fois dans le salon et une seconde fois sous la douche. « Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? »

« Détends-toi, maman » dit Alec. « Tu t’inquiètes beaucoup trop. Je sais comment c’est. J’ai supprimé mes sentiments pendant longtemps, mais une fois que tu te détends, c’est cool, » dit Alec. « Tu as besoin de t’envoyer en l’air. Tu verras, tu seras de meilleure humeur immédiatement, » dit Alec.

« D’accord, c’est bon. J’en ai officiellement fini avec toi » dit Maryse et Alec plaça une main sur ses lèvres quand plus de choses stupides étaient sur le point de sortir.

« Je suis désolé » geint-il. « J’ai bu un verre entier de sérum de vérité hier. »

« Pour l’amour de Dieu » dit Maryse et secoua la tête. « Tu attends ici, je vais aller chercher Magnus pour qu’il te ramène chez lui. Et je vais essayer de remettre en ordre le bazar que tu as fait. » dit elle et après une minute environ, Magnus arriva enfin.

« Alexander » dit Magnus, riant encore. « C’était la meilleure réunion à laquelle j’ai assisté » dit il et Alec rougit.

« Je ne peux pas croire à ce que j’ai dit… devant d’importantes personnes de l’Enclave, mon dieu » gémit Alec et Magnus haussa les épaules.

« Et bien, c’était la vérité. » renifla Magnus. « Tu es plutôt talentueux pour donner faire une fellation » dit-il et Alec grogna.

« Magnus, j’ai dit à ma mère qu’elle avait besoin de s’envoyer en l’air, » dit Alec et cacha son visage dans ses paumes, Magnus riant encore et cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait s’arrêter, parce qu’il ne pouvait seulement qu’imaginer la tête de Maryse. « Arrête de rire, ce n’est pas drôle » dit Alec et commença de rire lui-même, parce que c’était hilarant pour être honnête.

« Je trouve ça hilarant, mon ange » dit Magnus en riant.

« Mon Dieu » dit Alec et secoua sa tête. « Ma mère va me tuer » ajouta-t-il et explosa de rire encore. Bon, au moins, les fonctionnaires de l’Enclave auraient quelque chose d’intéressant à raconter à propos de ce jour, au lieu des mêmes vieux sujets.


	3. Une mission avec Clary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Jace laisse Alec et Clary seuls pour une mission...

« Non, Jace tu ne peux pas me laisser avec elle ! » cracha Alec. Jace venait juste de décider de laisser Alec seul avec Clary pour la mission, parce qu’il le rendait malade. Le Alec actuel – sous l’influence de la potion de vérité- était une vraie plaie et il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il se sentit désolé pour sa petite amie mais il avait besoin de s’éloigner. « Jace ! » dit Alec encore, plus fort et roulant des yeux. « Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul avec _elle_ ! » gémit-il mais Jace était déjà loin d’eux et Alec grogna et regarda vers Clary, qui ne se tenait pas loin de lui et qui avait tout entendu.

« Wow » dit-elle. « Tu réalises que j’ai tout entendu ? » demanda Clary en soulevant un sourcil, offensée. Si Jace et Isabelle savait à propos de l’actuelle condition de Alec, la rousse ne savait rien et était assez offensée par les propos d’Alec. Bien sûr, elle savait qu’il ne l’aimait pas, mais quand même.

« Et alors ? » demanda Alec.

« Tu ne m’aimes vraiment pas, n’est-ce pas ? »

Alec roula des yeux en haussant des épaules. « Je suis désolé » dit-il, ce qui était un mensonge et il jura, parce qu’il savait qu’il ne pouvait mentir. « En fait, non je ne suis pas désolé » dit-il et ne pouvant garder sa bouche fermée, la vérité sortie. « Je veux dire, je ne te hais pas, mais tu fais partie des personnes que je ne peux pas voir. Je ne t’aime pas, mais je ne te hais pas. »

« Un simple ‘oui’ aurait été suffisant, » dit Clary qui commença à s’éloigner, en colère et furieuse.

« Fray, attend » dit Alec en courant après elle. « Je suis… arg » dit-il en roulant des yeux. « Ce n’est pas toi, c’est moi. » dit-il et fronça des sourcils. Et bien, techniquement, c’était elle. « Je veux dire, c’est toi, mais c’est moi aussi. Je sais que je peux être une vraie plaie, ok ? dit-il et Clary s’arrêta de marcher mais la colère était toujours présente et elle se retourna.

« Je ne t’ai jamais rien fait » dit-elle rouge de colère. « Je ne t’ai jamais insulté ! »

Eh bien, la couleur de cheveux qui est la tienne est assez insultante en soi. C’est pratiquement la couleur d’une carotte. » laissa passer la bouche d’Alec et il se maudit. Maintenant, il se sentait mal pour Clary. Bon, presque. Il ne voulait pas paraître aussi insensible.

« Dieu merci » dit Clary.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça » dit Alec en grognant. « Je veux dire je le voulais, mais je ne voulais pas sonner si… méchant » dit-il en pinçant les lèvres. « J’ai bu le sérum de vérité l’autre jour et maintenant… Je ne peux pas m’arrêter de dire ce que j’ai à l’esprit. » gémit-il en se passant les doigts à travers ses cheveux.

« Et c’est censé me faire sentir mieux ? »

« Oui ? »

« Eh bien, non » répliqua Clary et Alec grogna.

« Pourquoi tu dois être aussi ennuyante ? claqua Alec. « Je t’ai dit que je ne le pensais pas. C’est pour ça que je ne t’aime pas. Tu n’écoutes jamais. Et tu ne payes pas attention aux règles. » dit-il. « Tu vas à l’encontre de tout ce que je te dis et tu espères que je t’apprécie ? De plus, tu parles toujours pour dire des absurdités. »

  
« _Je_ dis des absurdités ? » claqua Clary en regardant Alec.

« Sans mentionner le fait que toi et Jace vous faites toujours en sorte de nous empêcher de baiser avec Magnus. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Ouais » dit Alec. « C’est comme si vous aviez un radar ou un truc. Juste quand on commence à être dans l’ambiance, vous nous interrompez toujours » se plaignit Alex en croisant les bras sur son torse. « C’est toujours, ‘Magnus aide moi, ma main est noire et mourante’ ou ‘Magnus aide moi, est ce que je peux rester chez toi parce que Maryse m’a jeté dehors’ ou ‘Magnus aide moi, on a besoin de trouver... »

« Ok, j’ai saisie ! » dit Clary en se tournant vers Alec. « On… peut-être qu’on interrompt un peu » dit Clary et Alec renifla. « Okay, beaucoup, mais ne mets pas le blâme que sur moi. De plus, tu as une vie sexuelle, tandis que moi je n’en ai aucune. » sorti Clary et les yeux d’Alec s’écarquillèrent pendant qu’elle posa une main sur sa bouche. « Je veux dire »

« Jace se retient ? Wow, ça doit être un record » dit Alec.

« C’est juste qu’il m’aime » dit Clary.

« Ou il a un petit pénis et il est embarrassé. » dit Alec et Clary renifla. « Je veux dire, un glamour ne fonctionnerait pas sur toi pour le faire apparaître plus gros, parce que tu es une Shadowhunter et ça fait longtemps qu’il n’a pas été avec une Shadowhunter, donc ça fait sens. » dit Alec et Clary resta là en silence pendant un moment et puis commença à rire tout fort. Alec souriant aussi et la rousse secoua la tête.

« Oh mon dieu, Alec » dit Clary en secouant la tête. « Mais tu ne devrais pas rigoler de mon petit ami. » dit-elle en le grondant, mais riant toujours.  
« Pourquoi pas ? Il nous a pratiquement abandonné » dit Alec en haussant des épaules. « C’est un connard d’égoïste. »

« Alec… »

« Quoi ? Je ne me dis pas que tu n’es pas d’accord avec moi ? »

« Ce n’était pas très professionnel de sa part de nous laisser ici comme ça. » dit Clary en secouant la tête. « Je veux dire, c’est une mission. » dit-elle et fronça des sourcils. « Donc… »

« C’est un connard » dit Alec simplement. « Admets-le »

« Ouais, Jace est un connard, » dit Clary et Alec sourit de satisfaction.

« Enfin, on est d’accord sur quelque chose. » annonça Alec joyeux.

Après qu’ils aient fini avec la mission, tuant tous les démons, ils décidèrent tous les deux d’aller boire un verre, ce qui était un pas immense pour eux deux. Jace était en train d’attendre sa petite amie, et à un certain moment, il décida de l’appeler. Alec roula des yeux quand il vit le numéro de Jace s’afficher sur le téléphone de Clary. Clary grogna aussi et regarda Alec. Au moment où Jace appela Clary, elle et Alec avec tous les deux consommé une large quantité d’alcool et additionné au sérum de vérité, la bouche d’Alec ne s’arrêtait pas.

« Est-ce que je dois répondre ? » demanda Clary et Alec lui fit signe de lui donner son téléphone.

Alec s’éclaircit la gorge quand Clary lui remit le téléphone. « Clary Fairchild n’est pas disponible pour le moment parce que tu as été un connard pour finir la mission avec elle. Mais tu es libre de laisser un message après le bip. » dit Alec en faisant un bip, Clary étant morte de rire dans le fond.

Jace raccrocha en jurant, et Alec sourit fièrement à Clary et elle lui claqua dans la main quand Alec leva la sienne dans les airs. Pendant que Jace était laisser seul en train de bouder à l’Institut, Clary et Alec continuèrent de faire connaissance. Sous l’influence de l’alcool, Alec apprit à apprécier Clary un peu plus et à la fin de la journée, même sa couleur de cheveux ne le dérangeait plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour l'attente ! Mais des vacances à Porto et un nouveau job ont pointé le bout de leur nez, et mon job me demandant d'être sur un ordinateur non stop, difficile de s'y remettre à la maison ! Mais je vais essayer de garder mon lundi soir pour la traduction !


	4. Alec, l'expert en mode

« Ok mec, c’est le moment de devenir sérieux » dit Jace en frottant ses mains ensembles. Il était en pleine préparation pour sortir avec Clary pour un rencard – vu qu’il essayait de faire amende pour l’avoir laisser toute seule avec Alec le jour d’avant – et il essayait de faire de son mieux pour faire bonne impression à sa petite amie, donc il voulait être sûr d’être bien habillé. « Dis-moi, comment je suis ? » demanda Jace en sortant de la salle de bain, ayant choisi Alec pour lui donner quelques conseils. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, donc Jace savait qu’il aurait la vérité. 

Alec grogna alors qu’il était assis sur le lit de Jace, ayant accepté d’aider son parabatai, sachant qu’il savait qu’il ne serait pas d’une grande aide. Il savait que dalle sur la mode, même s’il était imprégné de Sérum de Vérité, cela n’allait pas le rendre plus intelligent à propos de ça. Les yeux de Alec s’agrandir et sa machoire tomba quand il vit Jace sortant de la salle de bain et il essaya de son mieux pour ne pas rire, parce que, wow, c’était beaucoup à prendre en considération… et pas dans le bon sens. 

Jace sorti portant un T-shirt qui était tout sauf flatteur pour lui. Il était vert et bleu ayant un motif qui ressemblait à un paon à travers, il avait donné son parabatai de faux petits sourires et commentaires, mais là il ne pouvait pas. La vérité était qu'il voulait être n'importe où plutôt qu’avec Jace pour le moment.  
« Non, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant » geignit Jace en attrapant une des chemises accrochées dans son placard et la montra à Alec. « C’est mieux ? » demanda le blond et Alec donna à Jace un regard horrifié. 

« Si tu comptes aller au cirque, alors oui » dit Alec sans aucune hésitation et Jace grogna en commençant à chercher une autre chemise, Alec s’impatientant et il souhaita de pouvoir dire des mensonges à Jace, qu’il avait fière allure. Alors il pourrait partir. Mais il ne pouvait pas car il était coincé avec l’autre. 

« Ok, et que dis-tu de ça ? » demanda Jace en montrant à Alec une chemise à carreau et Alec plissa le nez.

« Ca mérite d’être brulé » dit Alec en roulant des yeux, Jace lui donna un regard non amusé et croisa les bras sur son torse. Alec leva un sourcil. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il ennuyé et Jace grinça des dents. 

« Tu n’aides pas. »

« Et bien, tu as dit que tu voulais la vérité, alors tu l’as » dit Alec en secouant de la tête. « De plus, pourquoi tu me demandes à moi de t’aider ? Tu sais que je suis la dernière personne à qui tu devrais demander quand il est question de conseil de mode. Izzy aurait été un meilleur choix. Mais là encore, cela ne me surprend pas vraiment. Je veux dire, tu n’es pas connu pour avoir le cerveau le plus brillant ici. » dit-il et Jace lui lança un regard non amusé. 

« Et bien, je me suis dit que ton avis serait le plus honnête , » dit Jace, puis il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose d’autre mais Alec fut plus rapide que lui cette fois-ci. 

« Et bien tu l’as ton avis honnête, » dit Alec, « Puis-je partir ? Magnus est en train de m’attendre et tu es en train d’être un fichu gêneur encore, Jace » gémit Alec, Jace fut tenté de le frapper pour faire rentrer un peu de bon sens en lui, mais décida de se mordre la langue à la place. 

« Non, tu ne m’as pas dit quoi porter » se plaignit Jace.   
« Porte ce que tu veux »

« Alec, tu as besoin de m’aider ! Tu es avec Magnus depuis des mois maintenant, tu as surement du prendre un peu de son sens de la mode depuis ! » statua Jace et Alec claqua. 

« Jace, je ne suis pas ton chien, tu ne peux pas m’ordonner de faire des choses » dit Alec puis il se mordit la langue. « Ce que je veux dire » essaya Alec et il roula des yeux parce que c’était exactement ce qu’il voulait dire. « Je veux juste vraiment aller chez Magnus et »

« Peux-tu arrêter de penser avec ta stèle pour un moment ? » demanda Jace.

« Pas vraiment, non » dit Alec, ne voyant pas où Jace voulait en venir. « Je n’ai rien eu hier, donc j’ai été assoiffé toute la journée » sorti-t-il et il jura, mais le regard que portait Jace était hilarant et le blond cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. 

« Alec, concentre-toi » dit Jace en se massant les temples, sentant un horrible mal de tête en train d’arriver. 

« Je suis complètement concentrer sur les choses qui comptent » dit Alec en haussant les épaules. « Lesquelles sont Magnus et moi » dit-il et Jace roula des yeux. « Lui sous moi, les jambes en l’air, sur mes épaules et je »

« Stop, trop de détails, stop » annonça Jace en couvrant la bouche d’Alec, le visage rouge et Alec rétrécit ses yeux.

« Jaloux ? » demanda alec une fois que Jace eu enlever sa main. 

« Ca n’a pas d’importance » dit Jace en soufflant. « Vu que tu es si intelligent, choisis quelque chose dans mon placard » suggera Jace et Alec gromella, s’approcha de l’armoire de son parabatai et fouilla rapidement dedans. 

« Il n’y a rien de portable là dedans » dit Alec en se tournant, il alla dans sa propre chambre et revint rapidement avec une de ses chemises, laquelle était un cadeau de Magnus mais il se dit que la prêter à Jace était ce qu’il y avait de plus rapide à faire dans cette situation. « Mets ça » dit Alec. « C’est mieux que toute la merde qu’il y a dans ton armoire ». 

« D’accord ? »

« Tu y fais attention par contre » dit Alec. « C’est un cadeau de Magnus, donc si tu l’abîmes de quelques façons qu’il soit, tu vas sentir ma colère. » dit le shadowhunter and Jace acquiesa. « Je peux y aller maintenant ? » demanda-t-il et Jace acquiesa. 

« Ouais, ouais… vas-y. Oh et bonne chance » dit Jace. 

« Je n’ai pas besoin de chance » dit Alec en souriant avec confiance. « Toi par contre, tu vas en avoir besoin » dit Alec et parti sur ces mots, Jace resta assis dans sa chambre pendant, confus parce qu’avait voulu dire Alec, puis il haussa des épaules et s’habilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autant pour moi j'ai pas du tout tenu le rythme que je devais m'imposer... je pensais pas qu'avoir un plein temps me prendrait autant d'énergie ! 
> 
> Aller je vous prépare la suite tout de suite !!!


	5. Magnus est le meilleur

Un peu plus tard dans la journée,

Alec et Magnus était au Pandémonium, appréciant leur sortie nocturne, Alec était extatique d’avoir pu finalement échapper à Jace et son cul désespérant. Pendant que Magnus attendait Alec à sa place habituelle, le chasseur d’ombre décida d’aller leur chercher à boire et pendant le retour d’Alec, il fut assez malchanceux pour être rejoint par nulle autre personne que Camille Belcourt. Génial, ça va être une superbe soirée, pensa sarcastiquement Magnus et il roula des yeux quand Camille le salua. 

« Magnus, toi ici ! » dit Camille en s’asseyant à côté de Magnus, qui lui lança un regard ennuyé et croisa ces bras au niveau de son torse et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser Camille s’approcher de lui. « C’est quoi cette tête de trois mètre de long ? tu t’ennuis ? Tu n’es pas venu seul ici, n’est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant, montrant ses dents blanches et Magnus secoua la tête. 

« Non, si tu veux savoir, je suis là avec Alexander, maintenant va-t-en » dit Magnus en regardant vers Alec qui attendait toujours que les boissons arrivent et il souhaita que le barman se dépêche. Il n’était du tout d’humeur pour gérer Camille. 

« Oh, tu es toujours avec ce chasseur d’ombre ? demanda Camille assez surprise. « Ne me dis pas que tu es sérieux à propos de lui, parce que nous savons tout les deux comment ça va finir. » dit Camille en se moquant. « Il mourra et tu iras de l’avant » dit-elle. Magnus ne fut pas vraiment affecté par ses propos parce qu’il savait que Camille faisait exprès d’être une garce. 

« On se débrouillera, merci beaucoup » dit Magnus en roulant des yeux. « Maintenant, pars. »

« Tu es pathétique comme toujours Magnus, » dit Camille en hochant de la tête, s’approchant plus près de lui et Magnus s’éloigna dans sa chaise, essayant de rester le plus loin d’elle possible. « Et assez bête. Je pensais que ces siècles de vie t’aurait appris quelque chose, mais non, tu es toujours le même idiot que tu étais » se moqua Camille. 

Alec, qui était de retour avec une bière et un martini dans les mains, avait tout entendu depuis qu’il se tenait debout beaucoup plus près des deux et il senti la colère montée en lui. Personne n’insultait son petit ami en sa présence. Magnus allait rétorquer quelque chose à Camille, mais il fut interrompu quand Alec plaça les boissons sur la table et regarda alors vers Camille qui se leva et lui donna un sourire poli un peu trop faux. 

« Alec Lightwood » dit Camille en lui tendant la main. 

« Camille Belcourt » dit Alec en portant son sourire ‘ tu as insulté mon petit ami donc fait-attention’, regarda sa main mais ne la serra pas. « Tu peux prendre ton air de faux cul poli et te le mettre quelque part où le soleil ne brille jamais » dit Alec sans vraiment hésité et la mâchoire de Magnus tomba, pendant que Camille sembla surprise, voir choquée. 

« Excuse-moi ? » demanda Camille, sa peau pâle se tinta de rouge, sa colère visible et un rictus apparu sur le visage de Magnus. 

« Tu m’as entendu » dit Alec en s’asseyant sur la chaise et fit un geste pour que Camille s’en aille. « On est en plein milieu d’un rendez-vous, alors au revoir. » dit Alec en bougeant vers Magnus, qui laissa échapper un rire surpris et Alec lui fit un petit sourire, heureux de voir que Magnus n’était pas affecté par ce que Camille avait dit précédemment. 

Si Magnus avait été ennuyé par l’arrivée de Camille, maintenant, il était plutôt amusé. Voir Alec tirer Camille comme ça lui redonnait vie. « Tu as entendu le monsieur, pars, Camille » dit Magnus en se tournant vers Alec, la vampire se mettant en colère puisqu’ils l’ignoraient et flirtaient sans honte l’un avec l’autre juste devant elle. C’était comme si elle était invisible. 

« Je refuse que l’on me parle de la sorte » dit Camille après un instant et Alec lui lança un regard désintéressé. 

« Tout comme Magnus » dit Alec sèchement. « Magnus est le meilleur de toute façon, et tu est juste jalouse de lui parce qu’il a réussi à voir quelqu’un comme moi » dit le chasseur d’ombre et Magnus s’étrangla avec son martini quand il entendit Alec dire ça. Oh, Alec avec du Sérum de Vérité était vraiment quelque chose ! « Je peux satisfaire mon homme, pas comme toi ! » dit alors Alec, en buvant sa bière et Camille écarquilla les yeux. « Demande lui ». 

« Oh, c’est bien vrai » dit Magnus. « Cette Rune d’endurance est quelque chose. Je ne mentionne même pas celle de Souplesse, » rajouta Magnus en fredonnant. Camille laissa échappé un hoquet de choc et Magnus recommença à rire, ce qui fit que mettre Camille encore plus en colère. 

« Tu…tu… Excuse-toi ! » dit Camille et Alec regarda aux alentours. 

« Pour quoi ? » demanda Alex en arquant un sourcil. « Pour dire la vérité ? » demanda-t-il en souriant. « Bien, alors, je suis très, très désolé pour être tellement meilleur que toi. » dit Alec, et Camille en eu assez. Elle fit demi-tour et s’en alla, le rire de Magnus devint plus fort et Alec souriait fièrement, parce qu’il était fière de lui-même, d’avoir été capable de rejeter Camille comme ça. Ça faisait du bien. 

« Oh mon dieu, Chéri, c’était parfait » dit Magnus quand il réussi à reprendre son souffle. « Je ne l’avais jamais vu aussi en colère en plus d’un siècle » ajouta-t-il en recommençant à rire. « Merci pour ça, Alexander » ajouta-t-il et Alec haussa des épaules. 

« J’ai seulement dit la vérité » répondit-il simplement et souri quand Magnus se pencha plus près pour l’embrasser. 

« Je commence à apprécier de plus en plus ce Sérum de vérité » dit Magnus avec un petit rire et Alec souri, parce que lui aussi commençait apprécier la situation actuelle. Ça faisait du bien de juste dire ce qu’il avait en tête, même si il finissait par être assez impoli la plupart du temps. 

« Moi aussi » dit Alex en soupirant de bonheur. 

Après un instant, Magnus se leva et offrit sa main à Alec, qui l’a pris volontiers. « tu veux danser, beauté ? demanda Magnus, et Alex plissa le nez.   
« Pas vraiment » répondit-il et Magnus rigola, parce qu’il s’attendait à ce genre de réponse. « Mais je vais le faire pour toi » ajouta rapidement Alec et le sourire de Magnus s’élargit. Il le traîna sur la piste de danse, ses bras s’enroulant à la taille d’Alec et le plus jeune fit de son mieux pour arriver à suivre Magnus.


End file.
